Hummy
is the fairy mascot of Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is a female cat-like fairy known as the "Fairy of Songs" who came to the human world to search for new Pretty Cure to fight Mephisto. Hummy is first introduced as the chosen songstress to sing the Melody of Happiness. She is a bit of an naive and airhead, making her rarely sad or unhappy, and not even shocked when she meets Siren as an enemy. She is very positive and can get rid of a bad thought in minutes. She tends to say a lot, a nod to her cat-like appearance. In the past Hummy was Siren's friend. Even when Siren became their enemy Hummy still believed in their friendship. Appearance Hummy is a white cat with a layered, hot pink heart marking on her forehead and back. Her large ears are pale pink, with hot pink inner coloring. She also has pink blushed cheeks and marks on her dark blue eyes, making them resemble a music note. She wears a hot pink collar with a gold ornament. History Past History Before Hummy was chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness, Hummy and Siren were friends. Some time before the ceremony for the Melody of Happiness, she was chosen to be the Fairy of Songs, but was never told of her responsibilities, and did not see Siren before it started. Later it is revealed how Siren helped Hummy when someone played a cruel trick by giving Hummy the wrong score for the contest to see who would sing the Melody of Happiness and how a lie concerning this led to Siren's defection to minor land. The Melody of Happiness When the ceremony starts, Hummy is to sing the Melody of Happiness to the citizens of Major Land and their empress, Aphrodite. As Hummy is about to sing, the ruler of Minor Land, Mephisto, appears, stealing the Legendary Score and changing the melody to the Melody of Sadness. Siren, who has joined Minor Land and was the previous Fairy of Songs, starts to sing the new score, making the audience very sad. Aphrodite proceeds to scatter the score into several notes and sends them to Earth, ordering Hummy to take with her the Fairy Notes to find the scattered notes. At the same time, Mephisto sends Siren and the Trio the Minor to do the same. Unknown by Hummy, however, she was sent also to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, whom shall protect the Melody of Happiness. As she gets to the human world, she witnesses Siren and the Trio the Minor cornering a defenseless girl. She of course tries to stop Siren. The girls is revealed to be Hojo Hibiki, and her friend Minamino Kanade. Both of them have a G Clef in their bodies. Siren and Bassdrum try to take them from the girls, but they had a shining light defending them. Hummy then realizes that they are Pretty Cure and has two Fairy Tones help them transform. Much to their dismay, the girls are not presently friends, and their fighting makes them return to their original forms very fast. After the villains and their Negatone leave, Hummy tries to help them become friends again, but can only watch as Kanade leaves them. She tries to have Hibiki explain the circumstances, and is told that the girls had a fallout when Kanade left Hibiki for some other girls at the beginning of the school year. However, in the end, Hummy manages to get them to work together and to come to an agreement. They then transform once more to recover their record that was stolen from them. As they continue to collect notes from everyone, the Melody of Happiness is completed and ready to go. As Hummy sings the melody, everything turns back to normal. Relationships Hojo Hibiki - Hummy lives with Hibiki, and the two seem to get along very well, talking about whatever issues Hibiki is having. Siren - Although Siren betrayed Major Land by joining Mephisto, Hummy still considers her a friend, much to the annoyance of Siren, but this is later shown to appeal to Siren's heart when she is brainwashed. Candy - 'In the [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Movie]], Hummy appears to have a good relationship with Candy, the mascot of the ''Smile Pretty Cure'', as seen when she offers Candy one of Kanade's cupcakes and even tells Hibiki and Miyuki that they are friends. Songs Hummy's voice actress, '''Mitsuishi Kotono, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. The one song she appears in is a duet with Kudo Mayu and Ikeda Aya. *DoReMiFa Pretty Cure♪ Trivia *Hummy seems to understand German, as shown in episode 16 when she translated for Kanade what Dan told her. *A festival mask very similar in design to Hummy was shown in episode 25 of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *She has a different actress when she sings seriously. *For the ''All Stars DX3 Movie'' Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Hummy appeared in the ranking: 1st in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". Gallery References it:Hummy Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Main characters Category:Fairies